gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed
'Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed ' is the sixth chapter in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. The previous chapter is Chapter 5: Emeraldstep. The next chapter is Chapter 7: Birthday. Sypnosis Almandine and the friends have arrived at Gyral's Twilight Base to see what Gyral's secret information along with the rest of it revealing soon. Plot Almandine and the friends has drilled/arrived in Gyral's Twilight Base. However, something went wrong with Moldavite's weird expressions. Almandine tries giving a medicine to Moldavite but it wouldn't work for her because she is still too crazy. Aspect tries using the Aspect State but he was tired. Moldavite starts to grow worse and she eventually poofs into a gem. Almandine found a mysterious journal with a 3 in it. She reads the book but the secrets start to became true. On the next day, Moldavite has regenerated into her new form. A message from Abalone Pearl appears. After reading the message, Almandine goes on a date but instead of dating, it was redeeming. After redeeming Abalone Pearl, Moldavite becomes angry again. She tries to fight but Almandine stop her from fighting against Abalone Pearl. Instead, Infinite appears for the first time in Gyral's Twilight Base. Moldavite tries fighting against Infinite but he uses the powers of red cubes on Almandine making the red cubes act as a cage. Aspect uses the Aspect State again and defeats Infinite. After the Infinite fight, Infinite disappears back into the red portal. Abalone Pearl appears again but this time Almandine and Moldavite has to go inside her gemstone. Inside she ends up in a cleanly compartmentalized area featuring another Abalone Pearl who organizes all of Abalone Pearl's possessions. Almandine asks the whereabouts of the flashback; after a search by Abalone Pearl fails to find it, she guesses that it may be with the "other Pearls", but advises her not to go to where they are because "it's a mess". Nevertheless, Almandine and Moldavite insists, and Abalone Pearl takes them inside her gemstone yet again. The cycle continues several times as Almandine is taken further into Abalone Pearl's gemstone, passing through her memories including Abalone Pearl's flashback in the Old Wisp Garden and the flashback of Abalone Pearl and Gyral. Eventually, she reaches to a scene of Abalone Pearl talking to an unnamed evil gem about the Ice Crystal. After Abalone's Journey, A mysterious stone crashes onto the ground. Aspect uses his flashlight and reads the text: WKH PBVWLF URFN LV VWUHWFKLQJ WRZDUGV WKH KRULCRQ. Almandine translates the cipher to English which is THE MYSTIC ROCK IS STRETCHING TOWARDS THE HORIZON. Almandine doesn't know about Mystic Rocks. She'll find out in the restaurant tomorrow. On the next day, Almandine and the friends goes into the Restaurant and asks Purple Sheep about Mystic Rocks. When heading back into the Present, Aspect hides in a purple ground. Almandine discover a new hole that looks like a spring. The spring is small and narrow. Almandine and Moldavite wishes that she wants to get water but it didn't came true. Suddenly, two new gems: Jasper (Nosper) and Padparadscha (head gem) came. Almandine and Friends join the two gems as temporary friends. A mysterious shadowy merchant in a cloak appeared from the spring. Almandine gives the Journal to the merchant and it reveals to be Gyral. He steals the third journal and he summons a mind demon named Bill Cipher (Although he died in the real episode of Gravity Falls thought not in the simulation.). Gyral disappears into purple smokes again and goes back into the tower. Bill Cipher rips all of his blank pages and burns them into smoke. Moldavite fights against Bill Cipher but he traps Moldavite in a yellow glassy cube. Aspect jumps from the ground and uses the Aspect State to break the glass and rescue Moldavite. He uses the Journal 3 to trap Bill Cipher back into the journal causes him to glitch. Aspect finally shuts the journal and puts him back in his pocket. On the next day, The Galactic Generals has returned. An unnamed evil gem tries to find Abalone Pearl but it was hidden in the small yellow arrow. Moldavite attacks the unnamed evil gem but she poofs Jasper (Nosper) and Padparadscha (head gem). Almandine learns a new ability to bubble two gems. The Galactic Generals heads back to the ship and Abalone Pearl jumps out from the yellow small arrow. On the next day, Almandine and friends goes underneath the blue stage porter and it reveals to be a basement. When Moldavite presses the button, Almandine shows up begging them not to push it and saying that he will explain. Moldavite refuses to believe her, and then another gravity anomaly occurs, lifting everyone up into the air. Luminica/Enthuisäte makes it to the shut-off button, with Moldavite telling her not to trust Almandine and push it. Almandine begs Luminica/Enthuisäte to trust her and attempts to approach her only to be restrained by Moldavite and Aspect. After another fluctuation pins them against a wall, Almandine begs her again to not press the button, asking her if she really believes she's a bad gem. Luminica/Enthuisäte cries at the decision she has to make. Finally, Luminica/Enthuisäte tearfully decides to trust her and lets herself float away from the override, much to Moldavite's dismay. After the device activates, what seems like an explosion occurs and nearly destroys everything in Mystique Island. When the light fades, the anomaly shuts down, with everyone seemingly okay, including the main characters. With the portal still functioning amidst the wreckage of the basement, a mysterious people with a sword over his back walks out of the portal. She places his hand on the first journal, revealing that he is, in fact, the person implied to be the author of the journals. Almandine reveals that she is the author of the journals. The people removes his hood to reveal she is Gyral's long lost daughter: Myri. Luminica/Enthuisäte uses an autograph to sign in but she refused to. Almandine ask that Myri is the author of the journal but she is not. Meanwhile, in the Tree of Worries, Luminica/Enthuisäte ask Aspect's father: Hipe about Myri. So he tells the story about Myri who fought in Gyral's Twilight Base but she ends up sucked in the portal. After the story, Luminica/Enthuisäte goes back to Gyral's Twilight Base. Almandine and the friends went to Gyral's Tower and explores everything until the third floor which has the control centre. Gyral appears from the clouds and he saw Myri. Myri and Gyral hugged eachover which makes Almandine confused. Moldavite gets angry and summons her axe to slice Gyral's cloak a little bit. Gyral becomes angry and summon purple fireballs at Moldavite. Myri disappeared into purple smoke. Almandine and the friends start to have a battle against Gyral. After the battle, Gyral changes back to Tutobubble. He destroys Abalone Pearl using a beam which causes it to shatter. All the gems and characters became sad and horrified. She puts the shards of Abalone Pearl in a jar and sends it to Moldavite's gemstone. Almandine and the friends carry on landing to the next adventure. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Chapters